


Reconciliation: A Prayer for Raimundo Vecchio

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma Vecchio has doubts.  So she prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation: A Prayer for Raimundo Vecchio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129112) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> This was inspired by china_shop's absolutely wonderful "This Here Now," and has spoilers for it. China_shop gives general permission for textual hijinx, and has neither read nor endorsed this work.

You know, I’m not really too happy with You right now. Used to be, I kept praying that Raimundo will come to his senses and take up with a Nice Girl. Then I decided I was asking too much of You and so nowadays I’m praying that Raimundo will come to his senses and take up with any girl at all.

Which means that I’m really praying that he’ll get _divorced _.__ Jesus, as You well know since You guys are kind of the same, was pretty clear on divorce being a Bad Thing. The Church is pretty clear on that, too. You think I stayed married because I loved my husband that much? Sure, some of it was that I needed him for the money and the stability and the neighbors, but come to think of it, why would our whole society hate divorce so much that a woman like me would have to stay with a man like that? Anyway, You know how I felt about that man, and if You had any doubts, just ask Your Mother as I bent her ear about that plenty over the years.

But the priests say You’d be more than happy if my son gets divorced.  Unlike the last time he went through that. Because, they say, You don’t really consider him married. Because all those times Stanley sat up for Raimundo when he was hurt, and Raimundo did for Stanley…that wasn’t about love. The priests will say it was about lust, and a particularly unholy lust at that.

But if it were really about lust, then why would Stanley have _stayed_ when Constable Fraser came back? I know he could have gone back with him. Probably wanted to. But he was _married_ and not to Fraser. So he stayed with Raimundo. Honored the vows the priests say You don’t consider to be worth anything.

See, I keep saying “the priests say.” Because I’m losing faith…not in You. That’s not gonna happen. I can look at a rose or Frannie’s youngest or just think about how good it feels to sit down after a long day and I know You’re out there somewhere.

It’s the priests I’m not so sure about. Right on up to the pope, even. Because he keeps saying, even harsher than the last one, that what Raimundo and Stanley have is a terrible sin that will destroy their souls and endanger everyone around them. And because I kept believing it, I really don’t talk to my son anymore. Frannie (who even without her children would on her own make me believe in You because how could someone so beautiful and funny and kind be alive if it were just down to me and her father?) tries to get us to talk, but I feel guilty afterward and he can hear that in my voice. And You know the rest because I light a candle and cross myself hoping that Raimundo will get divorced.

But what if the priests are wrong? I asked around. Went to the Historical Society and read about how the priests around here told the slave owners around here that what they were doing was fully in accordance with Your law. I’m not a canon lawyer, but I’m pretty sure You were really not all that pleased about that. And that’s just the stuff that happened right here in town. I don’t suppose I gotta go into all the stuff in Europe or Africa or the rest of the Americas with You, huh? Which, You know, I pray for the souls of those who did evil in Your name, because they thought they had Your blessing.

But I pray even harder for the souls who had evil done to them in Your name by those who thought they had Your blessing.

So I’m quitting. Not with believing, not with praying in general, but with praying that my son will get a divorce. In fact, I’m gonna start praying that his marriage just gets stronger and stronger, which I believe it is, maybe thanks to You, maybe because it’s a good marriage.

And keep an eye on Stanley, too. I don’t want to call Raimundo and tell him I’m glad I gained a son only for him to get widowed the next day. I know You. You’re better than that.


End file.
